


Your Toys Between Your Legs

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [106]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request Jensen with really sensitive balls? And Jared finds out and spends his time playing with Jensen’s balls, using his fingers and maybe some other things like feathers or a paddle. Just basically Jensen coming b/c of his balls being played with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Toys Between Your Legs

**Prompt** : Can I request Jensen with really sensitive balls? And Jared finds out and spends his time playing with Jensen’s balls, using his fingers and maybe some other things like feathers or a paddle. Just basically Jensen coming b/c of his balls being played with.

 

Jensen had always been especially sensitive on his balls. He didn’t know why, but he was pretty sure that he could come just from someone playing with them. Guys liked playing with Jensen’s cock, and he was never short on blowjobs or handjobs, but he really wanted someone to suck on or tickle his balls until he was sobbing and coming hard enough to see stars.

His boyfriend, Jared, was always willing to try out whatever Jensen wanted. He wasn’t sure how to ask for the things he wanted without turning as red as a tomato, because he wasn’t sure how to come out and say “So I was wondering if you could suck on my balls instead of my cock.”

It was embarrassing, but Jensen had practiced saying just that in the mirror. Jared loved him and would probably be more aroused than appalled, but Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to ask for what he needed.

It was within particularly passionate sex when Jared’s hand slipped from his cock to his balls and Jensen threw his head back and moaned. “Yes, please, play with my sac!” He begged. It was a spur of the moment thing and he didn’t realize he’d even said it until they’d both come. “Oh, uh, so–,”

“You like your balls being played with?” Jared murmured when they were curled in bed together. “That’s hot.”

Jensen blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jared fondled Jensen’s balls and the man bucked. “Jared,” He whimpered. Jared grinned and slid down Jensen’s body and nuzzled his softening cock. Jensen didn’t think he could get hard again but Jared nosed behind his cock at Jensen’s velvety soft balls and sharp arousal washed over him. “Jared, please. I can’t so soon.”

“Hm,” Jared purred. “I’m not sure, judging by your reaction you might be able to get hard again.”

“I can’t,” Jensen insisted. Jared winked and his tongue dragged across the smooth sac. Jensen squeaked and tried to close his legs. Jared’s hands gripped his thighs and pushed Jensen’s muscled legs apart.

“I don’t think so,” Jared scolded. “You can’t hide these lovely balls from me. If I want to suck and lick and stroke these balls, you can bet that I’m going to suck and lick and stroke them. I’d do anything to anything that makes you squirm like you are now.”

Jensen whimpered. “No–,”

Jared sucked a ball into his mouth and Jensen squealed. His dick twitched with an attempt to get hard. “Jay, stop–,”

Jared chuckled. “Okay, baby, tomorrow. Now I’ll just let you sleep.”

Jensen’s heartbeat returned to normal and he relaxed into the bed. Jared threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck sleepily. “Goodnight, Jared.”  
*  
Jensen didn’t know if he wanted Jared to remember their conversation from last night or forget it all together. On one hand, it would be the best sex of his life if Jared indulged his kink. It was also kind of embarrassing how quickly having his balls played with could turn Jensen on. He wouldn’t even need his cock to be touched to come and he wasn’t sure if Jared would find that lame.

It wasn’t in Jensen’s control, however. And judging by the way that Jared pressed him up against the wall and started tongue fucking his mouth as soon as he got home, Jared’s memory hadn’t failed him. “Get to the bedroom,” Jared growled. Jensen whimpered and stumbled upstairs with Jared close on his heels.

Jared tore Jensen’s clothes off and pushed him on the bed. “Spread your legs,” Jared ordered. He stripped his own clothes off and climbed atop Jensen. “You’re gorgeous. It never fails to sweep me off my feet.”

“Shut up,” Jensen muttered.

Jared chuckled and nuzzled Jensen’s throat. “So pretty.” He distracted Jensen with a line of kisses up his neck and he didn’t even notice Jared’s wandering hand until it was brushing against his balls. Jensen bucked and squeaked. “That was a cute noise,” Jared purred. “Can I make you do it again?” His huge hand could roll both of Jensen’s balls in his palm and his light fingers—surprisingly soft—tickled the soft sac. Jensen squirmed and embarrassingly made the same squeak he made before. “God that’s hot.”  
“Shut up,” Jensen panted.

Jared’s hand massaged Jensen’s balls and he kept up his squeaks and squirming. Jared seemed to love it and sucked on one of Jensen’s nipples. Jensen’s hands went to Jared’s hair and tried to pull him closer. He felt Jared smile around his nipple and keep up the warm suction. His hand lavished Jensen’s balls with attention and then his mouth crawled down Jensen’s body bypassing his cock completely. Jensen whined; he was hard and craved a hand or mouth on his dick. Jared just chuckled again and nuzzled Jensen’s thigh. His head snaked underneath Jensen’s dick to reach his balls. Jensen tried to squirm away but Jared held him firm. Jensen tried to relax but then felt a warm, wet mouth suck one of his balls into his mouth.

Jensen squealed.

None of his lovers had ever worshiped his balls with this much attention and his dick was on the edge of exploding. One of Jared’s big hands squeezed the base of Jensen’s cock and denied him the orgasm he so desperately wanted. “No–,”  
“I promise I’m going to let you come,” Jared said. “More than once if I can. But right now I think I’m just going to spend some time teasing you. And when you do come…” Jared paused and licked Jensen’s balls. “It’s going to be because I’m playing with your balls.”

It was all Jensen had ever wanted and his heart filled with happiness at finding Jared.

Jared sat back on his heels and smirked. “I have a lot of tools for tonight,” He said. He rummaged around and dropped a bunch of things on the bed. One of them looked a little like a feather duster and Jensen dreaded the feeling. Another was a paddle, which Jensen found surprising excitement in. There were some other miscellaneous things Jensen couldn’t name, although one of them looked like a vibrator. Jared was going to have a lot of fun tonight, but Jensen had a feeling his experience would be something close to torture.

“Which one do you want to start with?” Jared asked. Jensen’s throat was dry and he had no idea what he could say. “Oh goodie,” Jared chirped. “I get to choose.” He picked up the feather duster-like thing. “I spent a little time in a sex shop discussing what I need to give you the kind of pleasure you need. This is called a tickler and apparently it provides very positive results.”

Jensen closed his eyes. Maybe if he couldn’t see it, the sensations would be as powerful and “Holy _shit_!” Jensen exclaimed. Jared laughed and kept up the tickler against his balls. Jensen twitched and tried to get away at the same time his body screamed to get closer. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Jared looked like a cat with a canary. The horrible weapon just danced across Jensen’s balls until he was a writhing, babbling mess. “Please, please, please, _please_!” His balls tightened and he could taste his orgasm. A strong hand wrapped around the base of Jensen’s cock and he whined. “No…”

“We’re going to do other things with these,” Jared said. “Can’t have you coming too soon. It’ll take all the fun out of it.”

“You’re the worst,” Jensen groaned.

“I am,” Jared agreed happily. He put down the tickler and Jensen let out a relieved breath. “Oh, it’s far from over sweetheart,” Jared assured.

“You suck,” Jensen replied.

Jared shrugged. “Maybe later, on your balls.” Jensen groaned and his hips twitched. Jared swatted Jensen’s balls with his hand. “God, even the _thought_ of me playing with your balls turns you on.”

Jensen jumped at the hand connecting with his sac and Jared’s eyes glittered mischievously. “What do you want to try next, Jen?” Jared asked. “You can pick out a new toy or we can go back to the tickler.”

Jensen shuddered. “Not the tickler.”

Jared pouted. “Spoilsport. Okay, well another time. We have a lot of options.” He picked up the paddle. “Excited?”  
Jensen moaned and spread his legs more. It was embarrassing how needy he was. Jared moved Jensen’s cock over to one side and then kissed the sticky tip. “So pretty.”

Jensen pushed his hips up and bumped Jared’s nose with his cock, leaving a smear of precome. Jared looked startled and then smug. “Bad Jensen.”

Jensen was going to come up with something witty in reply but he felt a sharp pain in his balls from the wooden paddle being brought down on his sac. He squeaked but instead of his cock going soft he felt even more aroused. “Fuck!”

Jared looked up. “Good or bad?”  
“Good,” Jensen replied immediately. “Very good.”  
Jared brought the paddle down on his balls several times, sometimes hitting the inside of his thighs. Jensen was so desperate his balls ached, and it wasn’t just the paddling. “God you’re sexy,” Jared growled. He brought the paddle down again and murmured, “ _Come.”_

Jensen did.

He exploded over the sheets and the wooden tool. Jared moaned at the sight and tugged on his own cock until he was coming on Jensen’s stomach. “Fuck.”  
“Yeah,” Jensen panted. “Oh my god. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Jared giggled and it was so unlike his former snigger that it made Jensen smile and stroke Jared hair lovingly. Jared nuzzled into his palm and kissed Jensen. “You’re so sexy,” Jared murmured.

Jensen smiled and soaked up Jared’s attention. “Thanks.” He closed his eyes and was on the brink of sleep and could almost taste unconsciousness. Jensen was jerked back to reality, however, when a warm hand cupped his balls. “Jared–,”  
Jared hovered above him with a smirk. “What? Did you really think I was done?”

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts!! thanks to you all for waiting!!


End file.
